Wash Away
by The Green Paintball
Summary: No longer a one chap. One shot peaks into the life of 9/Rose
1. Chapter 1

AN: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. Takes place after 'The End of The World' and 'Dalek' Short, sweet, sad, just needed to get it out of my head.

* * *

The Doctor stood in the middle of the console room watching Rose's retreating form down the corridor. They had barely escaped again, this time the exploding building had left fragments of dust and stone in their skin. Blood smearing across their conjoined fingers while walking away from the ruin. That there was nothing for them to do besides grieve for whoever was lost and rebuild.

It had been months that Rose had been traveling and although it wasn't the first time they were in danger, it was the first time he had been afraid of losing her. He didn't even realize he was following her as The Doctor replayed the fear that had crossed her features when a flaming beam had landed between them, effectively trapping Rose in a corner. He closed his eyes as he approached her door, the music muffled by the steel door and the running shower.

He should back away, he shouldn't see if she needed comforting. The lies he told himself he thought with a small smile. He needed comforting, the years of war and pain and heartbreak was wearing on him. It would take nothing big to tear him down at this point, losing her would… 'No,' he thought, mentally and physically shaking his head. "Don't even go there mate," he said softly while turning the door handle.

_"-Mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation, I wake up alone, with only daylight between us, last night the world was beneath us, tonight comes, dear love-"_

The Doctor shut his eyes and felt the low vibrations from the music wash over him. He didn't call to her, it was unlikely she could hear him over everything. He paused for a minute and stared at the floorboards below his feet. His dark and dusty boots clashed with the light clean wood. Clenching his hands at his side, The Doctor tried to turn himself around, tried to argue with logic that he needed no one and he didn't need the woman in the shower. Her crying was the unraveling of his last thread of resolve. It was faint but he could hear her. His companion, his friend, his Rose.

_"-Were we torn apart by the break of day? You're more than I can believe, would ever come my way, Fiction, when we're not together, mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation, come real love, why do I refuse you? Cause if my fear's right, I risk to lose you, And if I just might wake up alone-"_

Her hair was matted and falling over her face, the long blonde tresses covered her face and gently caressed her shoulders that shook softly. The scalding water ran down her back and the dirt slid gracefully down her body. The Doctors hands turned her into his body, his clothes becoming soaked in seconds and his fingers clinging to her shoulders.

Her eyes were dark and sad, fluttering closed as The Doctor kissed his way from her temple down to her pulse. "I need you Rose Tyler," he whispered reverently against her skin. "I need you more than I can ever admit. I almost lost you today and I never had the chance to say just how much-" His words were halted by Rose crashing her lips to his. Her fingers tearing his jumper to pieces and their fingers fighting each other to catch the button of his trousers.

Finally his skin was free and under the burning water, mentally he asked the T.A.R.D.I.S to turn down the water and it cooled slightly. Rose shivered and pulled his arms around her, kissing his shoulder gently before hovering her lips above his. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I was just so scared of never seeing you again, of being alone when I died…" The Doctor closed the distance between their lips and bruised her lower lip with his teeth asking for entrance.

They moved with a grace of familiarity as he picked up her hips with one hand and she wrapped her legs around his narrow legs as The Doctor pushed her hair away from her face with the other. Blue eyes met brown, both filled to the brim with tears.

"I can't lose you Rose, after everything I have lost I can _not_ lose you," he said as his manhood pressed against her folds. Rose dropped herself onto him and they both gasped into each others ears as the falling water crashed around them. Moving together feverously they both reached completion within minutes.

Rose let her head fall back onto the slick tile before feeling The Doctors head at her breast and sobs wracked his body. She placed her head on top of his and tightened her hands and legs around him, holding him as close as possible.

"I am never leaving you love," she said softly, stroking his arms soothingly. "Never."

_"-Fiction, when we're not together, mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation, any certainties, how am I to tell? I know your face all too well, still I wake up alone, Fiction, when we're not together"_

The Doctor watched Rose as she slept, his arms folded below his chin and his chest on the warm sheets. They had talked for hours about Gallifrey, his family and friends. Everything he had lost. With every breath she took though, he found the darkness was slowly ebbing away.


	2. Bubbles

Due to the amount of response I got from the first chapter I figured I would make this a series of one shots. Leave me reviews please J xoxo- TGP

* * *

It had been an hour since Rose had disappeared into the belly of the TARDIS, mutterings of a bath and just how much scented bubble bath it would take to get the Sontoran bile out of her hair. He didn't smell all that peachy himself he thought with a small smile but he needed to make sure they were safely in the Vortex before taking care of himself. Although the idea of joining her in the tub did leave some stirring in his loins, the result of the last time they did that...

Shaking his head, The Doctor toed off his boots and shirt since they had caught most of the nasty residue. His jeans weren't hit that badly and it wasn't like he couldn't walk around naked but since the TARDIS seemed to have a mind of her own she liked to adjust the temperature whenever he did that. The cold metal was sharp against his feet and it took no more than a few moments to eventually get moving toward the direction Rose had taken off into.

The Doctor could hear her humming from outside her bathroom and before he walked in he cast a forlorn sigh around their room. It would need expanding soon, with all of her stuff and all the other stuff she had taken to buying lately there was lack of space. The TARDIS would be happy to comply with what his pink and yellow girl wanted…. There was just the idea of change that had him asking her to wait just a few more days. The amount of things that had changed in the last year were staggering and it wasn't like they slowly strolled through the paces of a relationship either, they raced and ran though it all.

Giving the item in the corner a lingering glance, he took a few more strides and opened the bathroom door. His pink and yellow girl was in the bath, her breasts were covered in bubbles but her very swollen stomach peaked through as a mountain would the mists. Her elbows were propped up on the side of the tub and didn't even look up from her reading as he stepped in the bathroom and leaned his head against the tub gazing at her.

"Did you know that if your face is clear during pregnancy that you are supposed to have a boy? Or that if you want oranges and sweets it is supposed to be a girl? I wonder what in the world made these woman believe these things I mean," Rose tilted down her reading and gazed at her doctor with wide eyes, ignoring the small amused expression that took over his face. "I mean you would think that all these women had to talk about was which random event decided which gender of child you were having." The Doctor gave a soft laugh and kissed her fingers before leaning against the tub once more, Rose took pity on him and began to softly stroke her fingers through his hair now that it had some growth to it and she was able to gently pull at the strands. "Good think we found out then, eh? Not that ol' Jackie would let us get away with not finding out what that bouncing baby alien would be." Rose chucked and lay her head back.

"We still need a name you know? Can't just be Baby Time-Lord for the rest of its life," she said softly, gasping at the kicking that started as soon as the words left her mouth. Her Doctor cracked one eye open and smiled, "she doesn't like being called a Time-_Lord_ love." Kissing Roses belly before cupping her face with one hand and stroking her lips before dropping a light kiss, "That is our Time-_Lady_ in there Rose Tyler and she does not want you to forget it."


	3. Spark

**Smutty ****Smut****_SMUT_****! You have been warned!**

* * *

The Doctor pinned Rose to the bed. Her narrow hips bucked against his groin and made him let out a whimper.

"Rose Tyler, why do you have to make me feel so… domestic?" The Doctor whispered into her ear as he tweaked her nipple with his spindly fingers. She moaned into his hair and pulled at the longer strands. Rose had begged him to grow it out some since she had been traveling with him, it softened his features and at the moment he even had a small beard, nothing long but enough to leave her skin burning from every touch of his lips on her bare skin. He replaced his fingers with his lips and gently bit down on her nipples as he stroked her core, relishing in her slick and sweet heat.

Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he tasted her, "Do you have any idea how wonderful you taste Rose? I could never have enough of you." Rose moaned and arched her spine off the bed into a bow-shape. The Doctor trailed his lips down her body and as he reached her hips he asked the TARDIS mentally to bind his pink and yellow girl's hands above her head.

Pulling back at her gasp The Doctor took her all in. Beard burn marred her skin, her lips were like her namesakes petals and her nipples were taught. The Doctor knew he wasn't much to look at and he had no right to be touching this angelic being below him. His trousers were too tight against the denim she begged him to wear, but tonight wasn't about him. Tonight he wanted to taste everything his Rose had to offer.

At the first sweep of his tongue Rose screamed. It felt like a lightning bolt had ripped into her and started to plunge into her depths. The Doctors hands felt like they were everywhere, touching every single inch of skin on her body. He would push her hips down to draw his mouth away and he would pull her hips up as he trusted his tongue into her cunt.

After what felt like hours Rose felt his body on top of her, her body was already aching from the many times her love brought her over the edge. "Look at me Rose. Please look at me love," Her Doctor said softly, almost begging. Whiskey eyes met his ocean blues, her heart had already been swept away so long ago by him.

As she joined him as one, Rose cried out, stilling his movements. He kissed her reverently, slowly thrusting until she began to meet his pace.

After they had both been thrown over the edge, Rose was laying on her back looking at the stars on the false sky above them. She had asked the TARDIS to build her something like this so she could always see the stars. Looking down at her Doctor she smiled. He was actually sleeping for once, with his hands wrapped around her and his head at her breasts and leg over her thighs.

It wasn't always like this, fire blazing through both of them with a furry. Sometimes it was a small smolder that would ignite, but there was no denying their passion for each other. There was no denying the love that warmed them on the coldest nights. There was…. And always would be that spark that ignited when he first said "run."


	4. Benjamin Holmes

_Just a note to my lovely readers- This is a meta-9 oneshot. If I continue with a meta-9 shots I will put M9 in the chapter title and if I do any two-three etc parters I will also stick that in a chap title. If any of you are from my story 'Found' I promise I will update soon, I just haven't been able to put anything on paper that just comes out other than crap. If you haven't read 'Found' or any of my other stories please read and leave feedback. XOXO –TGP_

* * *

Rose was watching the scenario that was taking place in her living room with a heavy heart. Her lovely Doctor had left her with a copy of himself behind, a human-self. But even that had changed.

* * *

A few hours after they had left Bad Wolf Bay, Pete had sent a zeppelin to head back to London and the smile Rose had on her face was fading. It was hard enough to keep it up for a few moments let alone the three hour trip. She was happy that The Doctor was with her, truly. The memories were there and the face was there but inside her heart was breaking. When her first Doctor had regenerated, it broke her heart into a thousand pieces. A few months after she had begun to pick up the pieces but it still wasn't the same.

His ears were too small, his nose was too perfect and his eyes were too dark. When he took her hand in his own, the fingers didn't cup protectively around hers and her head didn't dip into his shoulders, fitting like the final puzzle piece.

They were sitting across from each other on the zeppelin while Jackie was in one of the small bedrooms that were provided. Both the Meta and Rose opened their mouths several times to talk but in the end there was nothing said. When they landed Rose took his hand a little forcefully in her own and tugged him to her car and drove down to the small home she had outside London. Jackie had been full of protests and Pete had been full of questions but from one glace at Rose's tear-filled eyes, the words died on their lips. Meta had taken her guest bedroom and Rose fell to the floor with sobs as soon as his shower had started.

When she awoke the next morning, it was due to timid knocking on her bedroom door. After a few minutes she heard him walk away and down into the sitting room. It was quiet, he was likely to be sitting there waiting for her or wondering what was wrong. Or wondering what the hell he would do with his life, it wasn't like he had many options. Rose pulled the pillow onto her head and growling into it before dropping it onto her stomach. He had no credentials, no papers whatsoever and here she was drowning in misery that he really was not the cause of.

Slipping into her robe to cover up slightly, not that he wouldn't notice she was just in a old football jersey and her underwear, Rose made her way downstairs. He had apparently moved from the sitting room to the kitchen and was in the pantry, she could see his feet but not his face.

"Umm look I really just wanted to say that… well I really am sorry for how….. it's just a major change you see-" The words died on her lips when he stepped back and his eyes met hers. "It's- how?" She said breathlessly. Rose took a few steps forward so she was only inches away, her eyes drinking in every inch of him.

"Daft residual energy of the TARDIS I think," he said, the Northern accent so thick you could cut it with a cleaver. "Old girl probably thought you would rather have this daft old face rather than the younger one, did you see the cheekbones on the other one?" His face fell and he rose his hands up to grab her by her elbows but let them hover just above on second thought. "What is it? Tell me love what is the matter? I swear I wanted the face to stay the same since that is what I figured you wanted but-"

His breath tasted like sunshine. Rose held onto his t-shirt that had suddenly become too small on his suddenly too tall frame. His muscles rippled under her fingers as she began to kiss him eagerly and after a few minutes she started to gasp for air. His eyes were bewildered and his lips were swollen but it seemed like a magnet drew them together after their eyes locked and their lips crashed together again.

Hours later they lay together on the couch with a package of biscuits being shared between them. She told him about the things she had learned since he had left her last time in Bad Wolf Bay and he told her about Donna and Martha and the things he had seen and wished she had been beside him with. Rose told him about Tony and how he was always asking for more stories about the man in the blue box.

"I guess that means I will have to go 'round and tell him a few things then eh?" he said softly as he tugged on her hair gently. "That means you will have to be around Jackie then and we all know how that went over last time she saw you," Rose said with a smile, looking up at him and kissing his nose gently. Slowly he traced her fingers with his own, pausing on her ring finger. "Does that mean I get to stick around for a while then? Because if I do that means I need to ask you a very important question Rose Tyler." Rose felt her heart drop out. She had just gotten him back and he was already asking for her to marry him? He was going to ask how long she expected him to stay? He was going to ask if she would be alright with him leaving and figuring things out with his single heart? He was going to ask if they could just be friends?

"Where exactly can I find my own sponge? As much as I don't mind sharing your things, pink really isn't my color," he said with a chuckle.

Rose took a breath in and smiled.

* * *

In hindsight Rose thought this would have happened sooner. Much sooner. She stood on the bottom step of her stairs and looked at the wreckage.

They had fought more and more lately. He wasn't used to having to depend on his body to tell him what to eat or when to sleep or when to use the loo. He wasn't used to staying in one spot every day and having the same toppings on pizza every Friday. He wasn't used to going into work at nine and being home at four-thirty and being in bed by eleven. He wasn't used to having a name.

A few days after his return, he had told Rose he didn't want to be called the Doctor anymore. It wasn't him anymore and it wasn't the person he wanted to be. They decided on Benjamin Holmes after he had admitted he was an avid Conan-Doyle fan and Benjamin seemed to just fit properly.

Today was different though, he had yelled at her because she was sitting reading and he said it was too domestic. He threw a book at the wall because he said something had to be moving through space if he couldn't and shattered a vase full of sunflowers he had brought her a few days before just to see how it would make him feel. As he took things around the house and began to randomly toss them off their shelves or walls yelling in a dozen languages, Rose walked up the stairs with tears in her eyes. She knew he wasn't angry at her and if she stayed downstairs he would say something he would regret later. She knew he was angry at his Time-Lord self and he was angry at the fact that he had been left here on this rock with no escape and the only way he could see the stars was if he looked at them from the back step.

It was a few hours before his shouting had stopped. Rose was sitting on their bed before tiptoeing down the stairs and took in the mess that greeted her. Her heart broke for him. Ben was sitting in the middle of the broken glass and was rocking back and forth as his body shook from his sobs. The palms of his hands were pressed into his eyes and a mix of blood and tears trailed down his arms. Rose looked around the room and saw that he had stayed away from the big things, a few pieces of glass were broken but the picture frames of her family were left untouched, only a few of her books colored the floor while his were splayed, the coffeetable was knocked over but not cracked.

Rose sighed and stepped over to him, crouching behind him and wrapping her arms around him. Ben's sobs intensified until he was gasping for air, Rose gently began rocking back in forth with him and stroked his arms and hair. The weight of worlds rested on this one man and his single heart could not deal with the burden.

* * *

When Rose woke up the next morning she noticed she was alone. They had finally fallen into bed about half-past one in the morning and she stayed up a bit later to make sure he fell into an easy sleep. As Rose looked over to the clock to check the time she saw a new vase full of lilies on the beside table. When she stepped out of bed to use the loo she saw a single daisy in the toothbrush holder. The small oak table she had in the upstairs hallway had a stein full of flowers and Rose chuckled at the sight of the glass. They had gotten it at a drinking contest at Torchwood, he had gotten smoked and ended up singing an old dwarfish hymn about the winter solstice he had picked up while he had been on Apple/J/7 a few years back apparently before landing face first asleep on Pete's desk.

As Rose walked downstairs she saw everything had been put back in it's place and every shard of glass had been swept up. She walked into the living room and saw the match from last night was playing and as she peaked into the kitchen over the bar Ben seemed to finally notice her. "I'm makin' toast and eggs just the way you like. I ran," Ben said quickly and walked quickly to the table that was just in the kitchen and had a perfect view of outside or the telly, pointing to the seven types of jam he had laid out. "Got the raspberry from Miss Jenny 'cross the way and I ran down to the shop and grabbed a few others. I know you love the apricot but you normally have that with bagels so I got a few of those but I also got the apple jam since I know you love that with bacon so I bought some of that and- what? What am I missin'? I thought I grabbed it all," Ben said quickly as he ran his hand through his hair and looking at the table looking for what was missing.

Rose gently tugged on both his ears with both hands before resting her hands on his neck, feeling his pulse race against her palm. "I would like three things right now Benjamin," Rose said sternly. "One- either turn up the match or turn it off. You know I hate being able to see and not hear things. Two- I want you to help me eat this mess, there is way too much for one person and three-" Ben looked at Rose with questioning and panic filled eyes. "Kiss me."

And he did just that.

After turning off the fire-alarm that the toast set off.


	5. Chips- META9

Don't get mad! I could not for the damn life of me get this out of my head, I have NO idea why but I couldn't. SUPER angst this time. Baby meta's and baby Nines will be happening! Just not right now... Reviews requested, flames please go burn elsewhere XOXO-TGP

* * *

Ben didn't know what to do.

Rose was sitting on the sofa and was staring blankly into the depths of the darkened telly. They had been home for hours and besides Ben making a pot of tea and setting a now cold cup in front of Rose, neither of them had moved. Rose was so lost in her grief and Ben had no idea what to do.

Loss was something he was beyond familiar with. The lost of his first wife and their children was painful but nothing compared to this.

Children on Gallifrey were woven from the Looms rather than created and carried by their mother. When he had changed Ben hadn't even thought of that area of things seeing as he had never had to worry about it before. But when Rose came in waving a stick with dueling pink lines crying and laughing at the same time, he had felt a part of his heart light up in a way it never had before.

It had been their creation. It had been their light.

Ben snapped out of his thoughts to see that the room had lost it's intrusive brightness and had begun to turn to dusk. Everything, including his darling girl, was in a silhouette save for her tears which still flowed freely down her cheeks.

He stood in the doorway from the kitchen looking at her and realized how long it had been since he moved when his shoulder suddenly went numb from the doorjamb.

Ben shifted slightly and brought his hand up to rub the week-old beard that had grown in. They had been going in for a routine appointment when they didn't hear the tell-tale thumping a week ago. The shadow of recognition had crossed Dr. Davidson's face and Rose picked up on it instantly.

There was nothing they could do till today. The people and things they needed weren't on the staff and it would take that long to get them clearance.

Rose hadn't wanted him in the room and Davidson had explained it might have been for the best. Being there wouldn't have made it easier for either of them, if anything it would have made it worse.

They nodded mutely when it had been explained that it wasn't their fault, there was nothing that they had done wrong and they could try again in a few months, although the thought of being given permission seemed too...unfeeling.

The drive home had been short, Ben had gotten his license a few months ago and they lived a comfortable distance from TORCHWOOD, yet they were close enough to be there right away in case something went wrong.

Rose had climbed out of the car and slowly walked through their front garden, the blooming flowers didn't seem more than a colorful blur as she went into the house. He had tried talking to her, tried asking her what she needed from him. Tried asking her what she wanted to eat, what she wanted from the shop, he had gotten to the point of begging for a simple word from her when Rose had simply shaken her head and shied away from his touch. Ben coiled back as if her movement burned him.

He was staring at a knot in a slat below his feet and absently scratching his shoulder when Rose let out a sigh. Ben could have sworn he got whiplash from how quickly his head moved up, searching her form for a answer to her sudden movement.

"Do you think we could have chips?" she said softly, turning her red-rimmed gaze to his.

Ben nodded mutely, walking back into the kitchen for his wallet and keys. As he was slipping on his shoes he felt Rose grasp his elbow and tug gently so he would face her.

Ben felt his eyes slide closed softly as her fingers cupped his cheek, tears finally breaking away from his eyes and down her fingers. His body began to jerk back and forth as strangled breaths tore from his body. "I, wanted to, give you," he forced out. "Everything. And I couldn't even give you," his words were taken from his lips by Rose placing hers on them and wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him tightly.

After wrapping his arms around her and hers around him for a while, tears staining both of their shirts, Rose slipped on her shoes and wiped the last tears from his cheek as he did the same for her.

Giving him a pained smile, Rose asked again- "chips?"

Ben returned the smile and with her arm in the crook of his shoulder, he nodded. "Chips."


End file.
